Minimally invasive diagnostic and therapeutic interventions are widely used in current clinical practice and their utility is expected to grow further. Robin MEDICAL, Inc., aims to develop improved technology for real-time position tracking of devices, an essential component for image-guided interventions. The new technology is specifically useful with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) which is expected to become a dominant factor in image-guide interventions. Wide application of minimally invasive interventions will provide better treatment to patients as well as lower cost to the healthcare system. The Phase I research and development plan concentrates on technical development of a real-time prototype for tracking during MR scanning and on demonstration of its accuracy and stability with different scanning protocols. Unlike currently available optical and electromagnetic tracking systems the new passive electromagnetic technology can be used to track unlimited number of devices, can be used with non-rigid devices (e.g. catheters), does not limit the position and the maneuvers of the operator, and will be priced at about 10-20% of the current systems' price level. The improved performance and the reduced cost will enable a national-wide application of the technology in hospitals of all sizes and in clinics. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Motion artifacts elimination with diagnostic MRI: Many imaging modalities (phase contrast angiography, diffusion imaging, and functional MRI with echo-planar imaging (EPI)) are extremely sensitive to motion artifacts, which can be eliminated or reduced with real-time tracking of the images object (e.g. the head). Tracking system for interventional MRI: MRI-guided insertion of the biopsy needle, tracking of instruments for image-guided, minimally invasive surgery, slaving the MRI scan to the location of the device, to control the effect of interventions (e.g. radio- frequency, cryo, or chemical ablation and laser photocoagulation) intraluminal interventions: Tracking catheters inside blood vessels or intraluminal endoscopes to assist the operator to steer the device into a specific target.